Accepting The Consequences
by cdunbar
Summary: Bella surprises Edward one day after work. He responds by letting his dominant nature take over. From Edward's POV.


A/N: I'm a little dom freak, so I understand if my demanding Edward is a little much for the young'uns. I intentionally kept it a little lighter than I would have liked it, simply because I know it's not everyone's cup of tea.

That being said, I had fun writing this one-shot and will probably do it more often in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

EPOV

She was the most stunning creature I had ever laid eyes on and the best part was, she was all mine.

"Want me to turn around?" Bella asked slyly, smirking at my obvious discomfort. After two years of marriage, she had turned into a vixen of sexual teasing. And she knew just how much it affected me.

I nodded, unable to find my voice, and gulped loudly as she twirled slowly around in front of me. The midnight blue knee-length silk negligee she wore clung to her perky breasts and slight waist. Slits ran up each leg, flashing the tantalizingly creamy skin of her upper thighs. My fingers itched to sink into those thighs and slip underneath the silky material.

I swallowed again, then took a deep breath. "What's the occasion?" I choked out, my eyes riveted on her soft, supple body.

"No occasion needed. Can't a woman greet her husband at the door wearing lingerie?" Bella asked innocently, a smirk in her voice. I didn't know if she was still smirking because I couldn't tear my eyes away from her scantily covered skin.

I knew there would never be a day where Bella, my beautiful wife and the love of my life, did not find a way to surprise me. That was just one of the many reasons I loved her. I made a move to come closer, but she stopped me.

"Uh-uh," she teased, wagging her finger at me. "You stay right there."

"Wha- why?" I asked, bewildered. Why was she purposely torturing me?

"Because you've been a bad boy and need to be taught a lesson."

"What is my offence? Why am I being punished?" I asked with a mock pout, amused at her dominating stance.

"You left this morning without kissing me good-bye," she said, pouting playfully in return.

I laughed. "So, for that, I have to stand here and watch you parade yourself in front of me in that slip of a thing?"

"Yep," she said, nodding and smiling smugly.

Gauging the distance between us to be about six feet, which I could easily clear that in three to four strides, I decided to let Bella feel in control for the time being. _Besides, two can play at this game_, I thought, my own smug smile creeping across my face.

Dropping my briefcase, I reached up to loosen my tie. Bella's eyes grew slightly wider and she bit her bottom lip. My arousal strained against the zipper of my pants at the sight. I slipped the tie off over my head and threw it aside.

Bending down, I pulled off my shoes and socks, never taking my eyes off Bella. When I started unbuttoning my shirt, she softly moaned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice faltering.

"What? Can't a man strip for his wife when she's trying to teach him a lesson?" I teased, slowly releasing another button from its confinement and exposing more skin.

She arched a brow, silently challenging me. "Strip away."

My fingers made quick work of my shirt. I pulled the tucked ends out of my pants and threw the shirt aside, making it follow the same path as my discarded tie.

Bella's eyes ran down my chiseled torso, her breathing picking up. Her gaze dropped down to the hard ridge of my erection, lust pouring off her in waves.

God, I loved that "fuck me" look on her face.

I hastily undid my belt and unbuttoned the top of my khakis. Her eyes followed my every move and I grew harder, finding Bella's stare highly erotic. Grasping the zipper of my pants with two fingers, I slowly dragged it down. Bella's breath hitched as my khakis fell down, revealing the black silk boxers I was wearing. She loved these boxers on me.

Bella lifted her wide, dark chocolate eyes to mine. "Edward…" she breathed, flicking out her tongue and wetting her bottom lip.

My control was wearing thin, but I held on, determined to make Bella beg. She was the one to start this, after all. I kicked my pants aside and stood before her, clothed only in boxers, my bulging arousal tenting out the front.

"Yes, Bella love?" I asked, running a hand over my ripped abs.

"Um… I don't want to play anymore," she said softly, flicking her gaze between my face and my roaming hand.

"Playing? Who's playing?" I asked innocently, sliding the palm of my hand down my straining erection and back up again. Bella licked her lips and started panting as I slowly stroked myself through the silk cloth. I threw my head back in rapture and she groaned, her hands restless at her side. I smiled, knowing I had her right where I wanted her.

"Can I move now, love?" I asked, keeping my tone gentle.

She nodded, her eyes trained on my hand. I stopped its movement and she made a small protesting sound.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"Yes, you can move," she said breathlessly, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over in passion.

"Are you sorry for teasing me?"

"Yes," she gasped.

"Say it," I commanded.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," she repeated, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Are you going to do it again?" I asked.

"No?" she replied hesitantly.

I smiled at her confusion. She was obviously just saying whatever she thought I wanted to hear. "You can tease me in the future, love, but only if you're willing to accept the consequences."

"Yes, please," she begged with no prompting from me. My control broke at her 'please'.

"Bedroom, now." I growled.

She turned and ran down the hallway, with me right behind her. Bella stopped in the middle of our room and spun around to face me.

I grabbed her shoulders and crushed her lips and body against mine. My hands freely roamed over her breasts, down her side, and went around her waist to cup her butt, pulling her harder against my raging hard-on. She moaned into my mouth, wrapping her legs around my waist to hold herself in place.

Sliding a hand under the negligee, I pulled it over her head in one swift movement. Unhooking Bella's legs, I threw her onto the middle of our bed. She bounced once after hitting the mattress, her delectable breasts echoing her movement.

"Are you ready to accept the consequences?" I asked roughly.

"Yes," she gasped, holding her hands out for me.

Ha! As if I would give in that easily. No… she asked for this with her little stunt.

I dropped to the floor on my knees, in between her legs, and dragged her toward me until her butt reached the edge of the mattress. I could see her pink, glistening core from this angle and fought the urge to bury my face in her. She needed to know who was the boss around here.

Bella moaned my name as I placed my hands on the inside of her thighs. I ran them up her smooth skin, stopping at my intended target. Slowly, I trailed one finger down her stomach, through her springy, dark curls, until reaching the place she ached for me to touch. I circled my finger around her cunt, careful not to touch it, as Bella squirmed on the bed, thrashing her hips.

I held her down with my other arm and halted my teasing. "Stop that, love, or I will have to spank you for displeasing me."

She whimpered at my words, but held still. I went back to circling and teasing her. Ever so slowly, I leaned in and lightly swiped my tongue over her wet lips. Her body clenched, but didn't move underneath me.

"Good girl," I murmured, rewarding her with a light flick of her cunt. She gasped at the soft contact.

Parting her lips with my hands, I started licking her wet heat, deeper and rougher with each pass. Her sweet juices ran down my throat and her moans turned feverish and loud.

"Please…" Bella moaned, clutching at the sheets.

God, I loved it when she begged like that.

Unable to resist her any longer, I drew her cunt into my mouth and softly sucked on it with my lips, working two fingers inside her wet, hot core. Thrusting in and out, I finger fucked her until she was right on the edge, but pulled back before she toppled over.

Bella yelled in frustration and protest at my action and sat up on the bed. She opened her mouth, presumably to tell me off, but I placed a soaked finger over her lips to silence her.

"We're not done yet, love," I told her, standing up. Her hands immediately reached out to me, but I was having none of that. I grabbed her wrists and held them together with one of my hands. Using my free hand, I pushed her shoulders down lightly until she was lying back down, flat on the bed.

"Are you going to be a good girl and do what I say?" I asked her, straddling her stomach and raising her still bound hands over her head.

"Yes," she replied, arching her back underneath me.

"Hold your hands together, behind your head, and don't move," I said firmly. "Do you understand?"

Bella nodded, stretching out her arms behind her head until they were fully extended. I moved to her side and stared at her lusciously spread-out body. Running my hands down the length of her, I watched her expression change from one of expectation to passionate lust.

"Wrap your hands around the headboard bars," I whispered in her ear, drawing her earlobe into my mouth and lightly sucking on it. She whimpered, but did what I requested.

Rewarding her obedience, I leaned down and wrapped my mouth around her beaded nipple, suckling and twirling my tongue around it. Bella moaned my name, slightly incoherent. I cupped her other breast and softly kneaded it before switching between the two.

Bella's moans of enjoyment were getting louder and her body unconsciously moved, her hips barely bucking up from the mattress. Her eyes shot open, wide and fearful of what I might do, and looked into mine.

I grinned and held up one finger, silently telling her "that's one". She groaned, dropping her head back down onto the pillow. I went back to my ministrations, tugging harder and pinching her nipples whenever possible. That never failed to drive her crazy.

Knowing she was about to burst, I stopped and repositioned myself between her thighs, lightly pressing down against her body. I held myself up on my elbows and stared down into her face.

"Open your eyes, love," I quietly commanded. Her usual milk chocolate eyes had darkened to a dark chocolate again, full of unspoken lust and yearning.

"Tell me what you need," I asked, lowering my head and placing soft kisses wherever I could reach.

"You," she whispered, leaning her head back so I could access her neck easier.

"What exactly do you need from me?" I asked, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the side of her throat.

"Your… cock, inside of me," she replied breathlessly.

Those were the magic words I needed to hear. Spreading Bella's thighs wider with my own, I pushed against her tight, wet lips until I sunk in. My breath caught at the wonderful sensations ricocheting through my body. Her heat surrounded me, pulling me under like a drug. Fuck, this was heaven to me. Every single time.

I pulled back until I was almost all the way out and slowly pushed back in, her walls contracting around me, drawing me in further. Bella moaned my name, causing me to increase the pace.

I thrust into her, each time harder and faster than before. Our bodies were slick with sweat within minutes and our skin made a smacking sound every time I buried myself to the hilt inside her.

"Uuhhhh, Edward," Bella screamed as she came, her walls tightening around me and her back arching. Her orgasm triggered my own and I exploded within her, my body engulfed in flames and ecstasy. Weak and insanely satisfied, I collapsed on top of Bella and she wrapped herself around me.

"I love when you take control," she whispered into my ear, running her hands up and down my back.

"I know you do," I whispered back, smiling. Propping myself up on one elbow, I looked into her eyes. "I love you, Bella."

"I was born to tell you I love you," she replied, grinning at her use of a quote from one of her favorite artists.

I kissed her softly and sweetly, letting my lips linger on hers. Maybe later I would hand over control to her. She made one hell of a dom when she put her mind to it. There was nothing hotter than Bella in black leather and pumps with a pair of handcuffs swinging around one of her fingers.


End file.
